


call me sweet thing

by rosacesuga



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Body Paint, Body Worship, Cigarettes, Domestic Bliss, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hyung Kink, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, the past abuse is just briefly mentioned, thigh riding, yugyeoms jungkooks baby daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosacesuga/pseuds/rosacesuga
Summary: Jungkook is in love with Yugyeom's body even though Yugyeom is not. And that's okay. Jungkook always has his brushes, paints, his hands and lips to show him how beautiful he is.





	call me sweet thing

**Author's Note:**

> seven pages of sweet filth, this was supposed to be just a drabble
> 
> dedicated to my friend fox whos being the real deal all the time

Yugyeom’s smile, from where he is sitting on the wooden floor with his legs crossed and his hands burried deep in long sleeves of his thick sweater with big red Santa Claus that doesn’t look like Santa Claus at all, is honey-like.

It’s dripping with sweetness that curls around his lips, seeps through his big eyes that seem to twinkle in the hues of orange and yellow and red and ochre coming from the big fire place they are sitting in front of.  
His bare teeth are exposed and his whole face is scrunched up in happiness, in something innocent only youth can carry.  
A high pitched squeaks are bubbling past his cherry red lips that sound like a music to Jungkook’s ears.   
He memorized all of the sounds Yugyeom makes.  
The way his talking voice seems to slow down his ratched breathing, to soothe his hurting head that just wouldn’t stop thinking.

He remembers the butterflies surrounding his stomach, the way their wings fluttered against Jungkook’s insides, whenever Yugyeom laughed: high pitched, loud and so damn sweet. He throws his way back whenever he laughs like a little kid and Jungkook heart clenches every time.  
He likes the way Yugyeom’s soft loud breaths lul him to sleep, his warm breath hitting Jungkook’s exposed neck from where Yugyeom has his face tucked deeply in the dip between a neck and a shoulder.

He hears his future in the way Yugyeom sings: full of passion and love, determination to please other people, hopeful and so damn lovely.  
He bathes in the raw and guttural sounds Yugyeom makes when Jungkook is fucking with his fingers, rubbing and circling his prostate, in the high whimpers and quiet breathy moans.

Jungkook likes the way his name sounds rolling off Yugyeom’s tongue. It’s soft and cheerful, just like the boy he once fell in love with.

"Jungkook? Kook? Hey, you okay?"  
Fingers click in front of Jungkook’s face and he blinks slowly from behind his circular glasses. He keeps spacing out in the most inappropriate situations, like in the middle of playing Scrabble with his boyfriend.

"Yes, daisy?" Jungkook asks and Yugyeom blushes. A rosy pink settles high upon the apples of Yugyeom&aposs cheeks, his lips curling into shy, bashful smile, his eyes darting downwards.  
Jungkook used to call him daisy back when they just started going out, right after Yugyeom admitted his favourite flowers are daisies. On every following date, Jungkook made sure to bring him a small batch of freshly picked daisies.

"It’s your turn," Yugyeom says in a soft small voice, his cheeks still so adorably pink.   
To be honest, Jungkook has never been fond of desk games. Especially Scrabble. He’s not good with words, it takes him too long to come up with a word that is actually a word and he always loses.   
But he plays Scrabble with Yugyeom for hours because he loves Yugyeom, he loves him so much it hurts and because Yugyeom smiles, sunshine and honey and so sweet.

"Baby," Jungkook starts slow, voice soft and quiet. He doesn't want to upset his daisy boy. He reaches for Yugyeom’s hands gently, his thumb rubbing against his knuckles. Soft and gentle. Like butterfly wings.

"Let’s do something different," he suggests, voice timid with a hint of smile.   
Yugyeom blinks at him like baby deer, once, twice before he nods, tiny "Okay" slipping past his lips. He looks beautiful, with messy bed hair and pale skin warmed up by bronze fiery hues, in his old oversized sweater and sweatpants.

Yugyeom in his casual clothes, with unkept hair, looking so relaxed is the eighth wonder of the world.

"I was thinking of... Maybe practicing some body painting on you," Jungkook says and looks at Yugyeom, questions in his eyes.   
They moved over to the couch they use as a bed since the little loft they rented for the winter break is just three rooms. Living room, kitchen and bathroom. It’s small, so small but it is perfect for both of them since they don’t need a lot of space.

"Is that going to hurt?" Yugyeom asks, eyes wide and innocent. Jungkook’s heart slams against his ribcage: so damn innocent and naive. He laughs, quietly and softly, adoration laced through his voice. Jungkook’s voice is airy and tender. He never dares to raise his voice at Yugyeom. He never has to.

“No, baby, it won’t hurt. It might tickle a little bit but I promise it won’t hurt,” Jungkook intertwines their fingers, two pieces of puzzle fitting snuggly against each other. Yugyeom smiles and nods, his eyes twinkling and lips curling upwards.  
“Okay, okay, let’s go,” Yugyeom bounces up and down on the couch and Jungkook laughs and falls in love all over again.

Yugyeom is laying on his back, his head resting comfortably on the big plush pillow. Jungkook is kneeling beside him, his hands busy with different tubes of paint and brushes.

There is a soft piano playing from Jungkook’s giant bluetooth speaker he tends to drag around with him everywhere they go. Jungkook realizes it’s Yugyeom’s sleeping playlist he puts on whenever they are without each other. It reminds him of Jungkook, Yugyeom claims. It’s soothing, the gentle piano and violin fills the room with some type of noise but doesn’t break the silence. 

“Take your sweater off for me, okay baby?” Jungkook instructs Yugyeom in gentle voice but it still holds some sort of dominance over him. When they started dating, Yugyeom was looking for someone who could help him get back into his tracks, who held a guardian hand over him, who was there for him during day and night.

Yugyeom nods and starts to take his sweater off but ends up getting his arms and head stuck in the mesh of soft wool. He is giggling, a mess of lanky limbs and bones. Jungkook laughs, helping Yugyeom to slide his arms out of his sleeves. He giggles when Yugyeom’s beautiful smiling face peeks out of the collar.

“Peek-a-boo,” Yugyeom snorts a bubbling giggle when he’s met with Jungkook’s cherry red lips and bunny teeth, lips stretched in amusement.

“Hey, angel baby,” Jungkook presses the nickname into Yugyeom’s skin when his lips come in contact with his forehead in gentle kiss. Yugyeom smiles the gentle smile only he knows, his eyes fluttering close as he basks in Jungkook’s home-like smell.

He smells like cinnamon and Yugyeom thinks back when his mother used to bake cinnamon pie, with fresh apples and vanilla pudding, like freshly washed sheets that reminds Yugyeom of when Yugyeom would sneak out of his dorm to visit Jungkook in his apartment downtown. They would roll around the sheets, laughing and smoking until their lungs hurt, kissing and touching like it was the only thing they knew. Jungkook smells like love Yugyeom never knew he experienced.

Yugyeom only knew love that smelled like metal, the colour of blood, tasted like acid and hurt like somebody punched him in the gut.

He learned how to love through harsh words and things he didn’t consent to. He loved the way he was taught to: toxic and unhealthy, poisoning and mad. That ended once Jungkook showed up, turned his world upside down and stole his heart in the most gentle of ways.

Before Jungkook dips a medium sized paint brush into periwinkle blue, he lits the cigarette resting between Yugyeom’s soft pink lips. He watches as the younger boy takes a drag, the tip burning with bright red and orange. Yugyeom breathes the smoke out. It burns in his lungs and his eyes waters a bit when the smoke get into them. Alive, burning.

Jungkook wants to kiss him, to lick the taste of smoke and mint toothpaste from his lips, to bury his tonue into the warm sweet wetness of Yugyeom’s mouth. But Yugyeom’s eyes are closed, his lips closed around the cigarette that burns just as brightly as the boy beneath him.

Jungkook takes his hoodie off, his white shirt hanging off his left shoulder, exposing his prominent collarbones and the fading blue and red and purples that littered his caramel skin.

He straddles the younger boy, his ass snugged tightly against Yugyeom’s crotch. Yugyeom tenses beneath him a little bit, his mouth parting as Jungkook squeezes his thighs against him, caging Yugyeom.  
Jungkook sighs, Yugyeom warm and soft underneath him, his fingers ghosting over Yugyeom’s soft lovehandles.

He’s soft edges and beautiful curves, his tummy plush and thighs thick. He’s beautiful and Jungkook can’t keep his hands off him. His eyes focuses on the way Yugyeom’s chest is raising and falling back down. There are freckles around his shoulders, scattering his pale skin like stars in the night sky.

Jungkook kisses every one of them, saying things he could never form into words. Yugyeom laughs and smiles, his eyes scrunched up tightly as he makes weak attempts to stop Jungkook from blowing little raspberries on his tummy and into the soft skin on his waist.  
Yugyeom almost drops the cigarette onto the pale pink sheets, his body twisting with laughter. Jungkook is pressing his giggles into Yugyeom’s skin, a happiness flowing through the room. 

The laughter dies in Yugyeom’s throat when Jungkook closes his lips around Yugyeom’s pierced nipple. He licks it, sucks on it until the nub is hard and all he can taste is metal and Yugyeom’s skin. 

The younger boy’s cheeks are flushed, glowing in the dim yellow light, a high pitched whine echoing in Jungkook’s ears. His nipples has been sensitive since he got them pierced, a decision made at three am with too much alcohol in his blood and with Jungkook’s “You’ll look so hot, Gyeomie, my pretty baby” on his mind. So he got them pierced, without Jungkook knowing. Once the slight swolleness around them subsided, he wore a see through shirt, black and with flower embroidery on his shoulders. Jungkook fucked him, slow and deep, against a wall, called him his pretty boy, his beautiful daisy, and made him cum twice.

Jungkook’s breath is hot against his skin, scorching almost. Jungkook’s weight against Yugyeom’s crotch makes his hip buck up, an action so small it was’t almost noticeable. But Jungkook can feel it, he feels Yugyeom’s heartbeat on his lips and smells the arousal onn Yugyeom’s skin. But he won’t give in, not yet not yet not yet.

“This is gonna be cold and might tickle but you’re gonna be a good baby for hyung, right, sweet thing?” Jungkook asks, voice gentle but commanding. He wants, no, he needs Yugyeom to say yes, yes hyung, I will. And Yugyeom does exactly that, nodding his head and smiling. Jungkook’s fingers are holding a brush with periwinkle blue soaked bristles. He towers over Yugyeom, his eyes on Yugyeom’s face. He placed the brush into the crevice where a neck meets the shoulder. He feels Yugyeom shudder and shiver, like sutumn leaves rattling in the wind. Jungkook coos and kisses the freckle beneath Yugyeom’s eye. All good again.

Yugyeom is taller than him, way taller and Jungkook has to push up on his toes to kiss him but the way he lays beneath him, so pliant and willing, with his chest and arms and shoulders covered in pale pinks and blues and yellow and deep magenta and fiery orange, in violets and roses and daisies, he reminds him of a porcelain doll. Of those china dolls his grandma used to collect. So fragile and so beautiful. Jungkook’s beautiful baby doll.

Yugyeom’s purring, blissed out smile curled upon his soft pink lips, hair messy and soft and his cheeks pink and so pretty.

“You look so beautiful right now. Hyung’s beautiful kitten, right, Gyeomie?” Jungkook purrs in the same way Yugyeom does but it’s more guttural, animalistic, possesive, more in a you’re so beautiful, i want to fuck you so hard till you’re dripping way. 

Yugyeom nods, his cheeks flushing even deeper shade of pink at Jungkook’s praise. He likes being called pretty and all the sweet nicknames Jungkook has in store. It makes his heart flutter and his insides feel funny, makes him feel pretty and loved. 

Jungkook lits another cigarette, this time for himself as he observes Yugyeom’s chest. Flowers are adorning his skin, mixtured with random splatters of paint where he decided to use his fingers instead of a paint brush. He thinks his fingers and lips can paint the most beautiful paintings, can squeeze the most wonderful melodies out of Yugyeom’s throat.

“Open up, baby boy,” Jungkook says before he takes a long drag from the cigarette, waits for Yugyeom to open his pretty pink mouth. His tongue is small and kitten like and it feels like heaven against Jungkook’s when he presses their lips together, blowing the smoke into Yugyeom’s mouth.

The younger boy breathes it in willingly, lets Jungkook kiss him, hard and all teeth and tongue and then softly, wet and warm and so damn good.   
Jungkook licks into his mouth, into that incredibly warm wetness, sucks on his tongue and bites his lip, swallowing whines and gasps from the beautiful boy below him. He kisses Yugyeom like he hasn’t eaten in weeks, breathless and gone.

Jungkook bites into Yugyeom’s bottom lip, pulls at it before letting it go, sucking at it and relishing in Yugyeom’s high moan. He can feel him through his jeans, the way Yugyeom’s cock pulsates with arousal and he chuckles into the kiss.

“Already getting hard, pretty baby? Just from hyung kissing your pretty lips, sweet thing? You’re so sensitive for me, baby boy,” Jungkook whispers, slurs into Yugyeom’s ear who’s shivering with want. His thighs wants to push together, he wants to close them but Jungkook is sitting on his crotch, all warm and the perfect amount of pressure.

“Jungkook, hyung, wait, need to tell you something,” Yugyeom whines, weakly pushing into Jungkook’s shoulders who stops immediately. He looks at breathless Yugyeom whose cheeks are the colour of cherries, his lips red, swollen and bruised in the prettiest way.

“T-The reason I asked you to rent this is... because I met someone. I-I... H-he,” and Yugyeom’s stumbling over his words again, his eyes immediately tearing up. He chokes on his words trying to tell Jungkook what happened but he can’t because the lump in his throat, a reminder of what happened and that past is constatly chasing him wherever he goes, is too big, too thick. Jungkook holds him, he takes the nearest thing resembling a blanket he can find without Yugyeom having to leave arms and throws it over his shaking shoulders. Yugyeom stops to take a deep breath, Jungkook waits. He always does.

“When I went to the grocery shop, I... I met Jaebum.” The name tastes like poison, it reopens the scar in Yugyeom’s heart, pours salt in his wounds. Jungkook can only hold him as the boy hides his face in his neck, his body shaking with panic and pure terror.   
Yugyeom tries so hard to forget. He tries so hard despite knowing that he will never be fully able to. He can’t forget the way Jaebum would pin him against the wall, taking from him more than what Yugyeom was ready to offer. Sometimes, he sees him in his dreams, lurking in the dark, watching him and waiting and he would wake up screaming and shaking.

He tries to erase his fingertips settled deep beneath his skin, he would take two hours long bathes with boiling hot water and scrub at his skin with loofa and every shower gel he could find, scrubbing until his skin turned red and it burned. Jaebum is still settled somewhere deep within Yugyeom and he is trying to claw his way out. He’s a demon with a spirit that could never fade out.

Jungkook senses Yugyeom needs to talk about it so he does. He holds his younger lover closer to his chest, lets his press himself against him as much as he wants to and presses kisses on his tear stained cheeks, wet and hot. Yugyeom takes a deep breath but chokes on a sob and fails, so he tries again. He does that few times before his voice is stable enough.  
“H-He wasn’t aggressive, just asked me how I was d-doing so I told him I had a b-boyfriend and he smiled and wished me l-luck,”

Yugyeom breathes in and out. In and out. Jungkook kisses his forehead and the top of his head. Holds him close. You’ll be okay. 

“I-I didn’t know what to say so I thanked him and left the store and went home,” Yugyeom’s voice is quiet and small, it shakes in his throat and he reminds Jungkook of a baby deer that just got abandoned by his mother. Scared, so scared, wide eyes and lanky limbs. Jungkook’s baby deer. His little Bambi.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he adds after few seconds and presses himself closer into Jungkook’s warmth and smell, looking for comfort. Jungkook tries hard to stay calm, to not punch a wall because his blood is boiling. He wants to fucking kill Jaebum, he wants him to feel the same kind of pain Yugyeom still has to bear. Jungkook hearts clenches in his chest and he wants to protect Yugyeom from everything. He cages his young lover in his arms.

“It’s okay baby, you’re okay, Gyeomie. You will be okay, I promise. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise,” Jungkook whispers into Yugyeom’s hair, tattoos his promise in a silky kiss against Yugyeom’s lips. He craddles his face in his hands, thumbs on his cheeks, sweet love on his lips. He kisses Yugyeom again and again, until the boy’s tears fade away and he can smile again. 

“I love you so much, my sweet Gyeomie. So so much, you’re my pretty little baby, hyung loves you more than anything, you know?” Jungkook lets Yugyeom to sit on his lap, Jungkook’s back againnst the wall behind him. He lets him wrap his long arms around his shoulders, lets him kiss him hard and long until the taste of Jaebum is no longer there. 

“Let’s get you all cleaned up, okay, baby boy? Would you like a hot bath? With bubbles?” Jungkook asks gently, lips swollen and red and slick with spit. He pushes Yugyeom’s hair off his forehead so he can kiss him there, Yugyeom smiling softly.

He is still shirtless, shivering, goosebumps visible on his milky skin. Yugyeom nods and lets Jungkook lift him up. Despite being smaller, Jungkook is strong. He has nice muscular arms and toned stomach with visible abs and his thighs are thick but firm. Yugyeom’s thighs are thick as well but the skin is soft, flesh instead of muscles. Jungkook kisses him, leans his head back, Yugyeom’s arms tightly around his neck and his legs around his hips. Jungkook twirls them around and Yugyeom smiles. A honest smile.

Yugyeom is warm and heavy in Jungkook’s lap. They’re half naked, hair still wet from the bath they just took. Yugyeom’s skin is flushed pretty shade of rosace. Jungkook holds Yugyeom in his lap by his hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh, hard enough to leave bruises that will bloom prettily the other day.

“Hyung, can I-,” the rest of the sentence gets stuck in Yugyeom’s throat when Jungkook presses his lips against the hot skin on Yugyeom’s neck, right where his vein pulsates. He gasps when Jungkook bites into the skin, his cock twitching in Yugyeom’s underwear. 

“What do you need, pretty boy? Tell me, tell your hyung. He’ll give you whatever you need, baby doll, he’ll give you everything,” Jungkook mouths at his skin, sucking, nipping, biting, licking and claiming. A bruises starts to appear on Yugyeom’s pale skin. Absolutely breathtaking.

“Need to... Want to ride your thigh, Jungkook. Hyung, please,” Yugyeom gasps harshly when Jungkook squeezes his thigh, kneading the flesh in his fingers. Beautiful, so soft and warm and pliant.  
“Fuck, my pretty baby wants to ride my thigh? You want to rub your little cock on me until you come in your undies, baby? You want that?” Jungkook’s voice is raspy and deep, slurred with arousal. His dick is rock hard in his boxers but Yugyeom comes first. Quite literally.

“Yes, yes, hyung, please, I want that,” Yugyeom rushes out, already pushing Jungkook’s thighs open so he can straddle his right one. Jungkook pushes his knee upwards a bit, basking in how sweet Yugyeom moans sound. He’s so flushed and his skin glistens with sweat, his hair is tussled and his lips bitten raw and deep red. Jungkook could cream his pants just by looking at him.

“Jesus fuck, you’re so perfect, baby, so perfect for hyung. C’mon, fuck yourself on my thigh faster, can you do that for me?”   
Yugyeom nods because yes, of course he can, he is hyung’s good boy. He rubs his cock against Jungkook’s thigh faster, harder, his hips stuttering few times. The friction on his dick is too much but not enough at the same time but he doesn’t say anything. He takes what he’s been offered. 

He ruts his hips in circular motions, the tip of his cock swollen and red, his slit dripping with precum. He moans, filthy and high pitched. His thighs shake and his muscles burn but Jungkook’s firm thigh feels so good, so fucking good and nice.   
Yugyeom whines when Jungkook flexes his muscles some more, places his palms on his hips and helps him rut faster, better, harder. He cries out, his cock rubbing against the soft cotton. 

“Can feel how hard you are, baby boy. So hard and all for me, right? All for hyung. My pretty kitten’s so wet for me, can feel how wet you are. Do you want to come, my pretty daisy? Tell hyung, do you want to come?”  
Yugyeom hiccups a little yes, biting his lip. His hips stutter in movements, he can feel the arousal building in his abdomen, slowly spilling over the edge. He is clutching Jungkook’s shoulders in his hands, crying out when Jungkook presses his thigh harder against his. 

“Do it then, baby boy, come in your undies for hyung, be a good boy and come for me,” Jungkook whispers against his ear, his teeth latching onto Yugyeom’s pierced earring. Jungkook’s fingers ghost over Yugyeom’s nipples, pinching them, rubbing them. Yugyeom fucks his cock against Jungkook’s thigh, once twice, and he is coming. He’s throwing his head back, moans of Jungkook’s name spilling from his lips as he comes in hot white spurts, his underwear soaking with come. It’s sticky and gross but Yugyeom is shaking, his whole body is shuddering, in a state of complete bliss and fucked out expression on his face.  
Jungkook holds him, soothes him down, tucks him in his arms despite Yugyeom’s crotch covered in cum and Jungkook’s wet thigh. 

“You knocked yourself out, baby boy,” he chuckles when Yugyeom just slumps against him, breathing evening out and slowing down. He is sweaty and smells like sex and come but Jungkook kisses his forehead and moves them into more comfortable position.

“You did so well for me. You’re so perfect for me, my little daisy boy. I love you so much, more than anything, my honey,” Jungkook whispers against his forehead.   
“Love you more,” Yugyeom manages to croak out, his voice sore and strained, throat dry and scratchy. But it’s okay. It’s okay unless he has Jungkook by his side.

 

* * *

leave prompts on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosacesuga?s=09) please 

 

 

 


End file.
